


Lonely Souls (c.s.)

by haloliight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Blood and Gore, More warnings may be added, Short Story, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloliight/pseuds/haloliight
Summary: Mallory Triste has always felt alone, even when others are around her.When two brothers took her in to be a part of something bigger than herself, at the time, she thought that was the best feeling in the world. Slowly, she began to realize that staying with them wasn't all it was cracked up to be, and her life reverted back to the way it was before.At least, Mallory thought, she would have friends. Living in close proximity with two other human beings must allow some sort of friendship to form, but no. During her stay with them, and despite thinking very highly of the two, she has never felt that spark that says, "I know we'll be best friends."In a last-ditch effort, Mallory decides to offer her soul to the devil in return for his friendship.





	Lonely Souls (c.s.)

❝ THE DEVIL IS REAL  
AND HE ISN'T A LITTLE MAN WITH HORNS...

━━━━━━

Playlist;

FRIEND OF THE DEVIL ➢ GRATEFUL DEAD  
❝i set out running, but I take my time  
a friend of the devil is a friend of mine  
if i get home before daylight, i just might get some sleep tonight❞

ELASTIC HEART ➢ SIA  
❝and i will stay up through the night  
yeah, let's be clear, won't close my eyes❞

MAD HATTER ➢ MELANIE MARTINEZ  
❝ i'm nuts, baby, i'm mad  
the craziest friend that you've ever had  
you think i'm psycho, you think i'm gone  
tell the psychiatrist something is wrong❞

CONTROL ➢ HALSEY  
❝i paced around for hours on empty  
i jumped at the slightest of sounds  
and i couldn't stand the person inside me  
i turned all the mirrors around❞

RABBIT HEART ➢ FLORENCE + THE MACHINE  
❝you made a deal, and now it seems you have to offer up  
but will it ever be enough?❞

THE RIVER ➢ BLUES SARACENO  
❝the devil has come to carry me home  
leave me at the bottom, the bottom of the river❞

━━━━━━

Disclaimer/Warning;

THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF BLOOD AND GORE, AND MENTIONS/TALK OF DEPRESSION. MORE WARNINGS MAY BE ADDED. PLEASE DO NOT BE AFRAID TO MESSAGE ME ON WATTPAD OR TUMBLR IF YOU NEED TO TALK. (accounts are listed in my bio)

I just wanted to start off by saying that Supernatural does not belong to me, nor do its characters. What I do own, however, is my main character and the general plot of the story. The prompt that started this all is actually something I found on Tumblr. Some of you may have seen it.

The story may differ slightly from this, but it is where I got the general idea. At first, I saw that and went "Oh, I'd read that" but then a whole plot started to write itself in my head, then I went "I gotta write this down".

I don't know how long this will be. It may be shorter than the norm for other fics you may have read, though I'm not sure. Some of the chapters may be shorter, though I will try to make them as long as possible and add as much detail as I can so that the story will be interesting and more enjoyable for you to read!

This will also be posted on my Wattpad account: doIIheart (capital i). If you see it anywhere else, please tell me. Otherwise, it is plagiarized.

I really do hope you enjoy the story! :)

━━━━━━

...HE CAN BE BEAUTIFUL BECAUSE  
HE IS A FALLEN ANGEL  
AND HE USED TO BE GOD'S FAVORITE ❞


End file.
